You Like To Tease Him
by lunaleth
Summary: You like to tease him about how he’s so smitten with a girl who despises him. He doesn’t answer you because he’s too busy staring at her. Sirius' perspective on the Lily and James affair. LJ


**You Like to Tease Him  
**By Lunaleth

12.28.2009

"You like to tease him about how he's so smitten with a girl who despises him. He doesn't answer you because he's too busy staring at her." Sirius' perspective on the Lily and James affair. LJ

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

You're best friends. Brothers, even.  
You grew up together.  
You were all he needed.

But then he saw her.  
He doesn't pay much attention to you anymore.

You like to tease him about it sometimes. You sit in the Common Room, laughing at him, at how he's so smitten with a girl who despises him. He doesn't answer you. He doesn't answer you because he's too busy staring at her.

You like to tease him about the mountain of Valentines he gets that special time in February (even though his pile is not as large as your own, of course). You snicker at how he gets one from every single girl in the entire school, except for the one he fancies. You tell him to forget her. He just waves his hand at you distractedly, busy planning another over-the-top Valentine for his special girl, and tells you to help yourself to his chocolates.

You like to tease him about the blank expression that appears on his face all the time. You know that he's daydreaming about her. You wave your hand in front of his face, slowly, and watch as he comes out of his stupor and stares at you stupidly. But you know he's not really seeing you. He only sees a certain red-headed girl, a girl who stole his heart and gave nothing back.

It breaks your heart sometimes to see him so ignored.  
But you can do nothing, and so you tease him instead.

You like to prank them. You hang enchanted mistletoe above their unsuspecting heads at Christmastime. You watch as she flames into a furious crimson and he blushes (yes, _blushes_) an embarrassed pink. You see his fleeting joy as she kisses him briefly, and then his misery when she storms out of the room. He wishes it were real.  
You do too, for his sake. But you can do nothing, so you tease him about blushing.

You like to listen to him talk about her. You watch him light up and flicker happily at her name, watch him glow as he tells you about the latest adorable thing she did. He speaks endlessly, and you listen (sometimes). You learn more things about this one girl than you ever wanted to know. To be honest, you're not really interested in how the light makes her hair shine, or how she has the cutest dimples when she smiles. You're just happy that your best friend is happy.

You like to watch them, together. You see so much emotion between them, regardless of what she insists. Love, hate; it's all the same, really. You watch as he persistently asks her out time and time again. Her startlingly lively eyes always flash angrily before the inevitable, resounding _no._ You see pain in his eyes, every single inevitable time, try as he might to hide it with bravado.

You can do nothing to change her mind. And so you tease him instead.

You really hate the waiting.  
You can see that something, _something_ is bound to happen between them. Sooner or later. Either she gives in, or he gives up.  
You never were very patient.

You like the change, when it happens. Inevitably.

You like the hint of amusement that starts showing in her eyes as she turns him down each time. It's better than annoyance, you think. He notices too, of course. He redoubles his efforts. He talks to her earnestly, smiles sincerely, gives himself up wholeheartedly. He drops the false bravado and becomes genuine.

She notices.

You like to talk to her about him. You sit with her in the Common Room while he's away, telling her stories about him. You tell her stories of every kind: embarrassing, inspiring, hilarious. Even the boring ones, you tell her. You love that, for the first time, you can do more than just nothing.  
You like how she actually listens to what you say, try as she might to act disinterested.

You like it when she finally asks about him. She begins questioning you about his life, about his thoughts, about his loves. You tell her, because you know he won't mind. You tell her that he's only ever loved one person. She blushes pink, stunned into silence.

You like it when they finally, finally get together. It's spring, a season for new beginnings, and you watch as they walk around the castle hand in hand. You taste their palpable happiness, and you smile. You can tell that he loves her, in every word and gesture, and that her feelings are just as deep.

Now, you tease him because he's so overwhelmingly, overbearingly happy.

You like it when they get married. You always knew it was only a matter of time, but you still smile brightly as he excitedly tells you the happy news. Their mothers plan the wedding, and you tease him about all the pinks and golds and lace involved in the stuffy, formal affair. But he doesn't care, not a whit. He's whipped.

You watch them walk down the aisle, together. Finally. It's been an exhilarating ride. You stand quietly on the sidelines. In a way, you feel as though your best friend is going, going, gone.  
But deep inside, you know he was gone the first time he saw her.

You don't mind. You like it.  
It makes them happy.  
And you like it when they're happy.

* * *

Author's Note: A rather lighthearted piece, from Sirius' perspective. I love Sirius and his teasingly loyal personality :)  
Enjoy.

lunaleth


End file.
